ModNation Racers Mini GP
ModNation Racers Mini GP is the official flash game of ModNation Racers, it has many of the features included in the ModNation Racers game on PS3 and PSP such as Creating Tracks. Official Description: " Get a taste of ModNation™ Racers with the official online minigame. Pick your favorite racer and kart to take on the fastest times on a track of your choosing. Create your own track and share it with your PSN or Facebook contacts, then manage all the challenges and invitations you’re a part of. You can even unlock new items depending on your results and achievements." =Gameplay= Racing Racing is viewed from a Top-down perspective and has the player racing against various karts which are represented by transparent karts. The goal, like any racing game, is to finish in first place. A boost meter, similar to the original game, is also included, but its function is different, once the bar fills up the player can press their space bar to get a boost, it only takes a few seconds to fill so the player can get many boosts in one race There are no power-ups to use against other racers unlike in the real game, but the game features Small, Medium and Large boosters placed on tracks. Obstacles include Oil Drums, Oil Slick and Unlockable Water Slick. The player can race in one of two ways, you have the option of Quick Race, which starts you on a random track or Explore Tracks which allows you to play other tracks people have creating. Future versions have already been confirmed as a COMING SOON mark has been placed on the seaside area in create mode. Many of the characters that are in the real game can be chosen, the default being Drillbit, although Tag is unlockable. Quick Race mode has the player playing as Drillbit, but when playing a user created level you have the choice of choosing a character. Creating Creating a track is much like it is on the real game. You shape the track and then place your choice of props. When making the track you have the choice to auto complete and autopopulate the track, which are two features in the original.The Player can use auto populate more than one time, each adding objects (none are replaced) You currently have your choice of creating an Alpine, Desert or Jungle level (Seaside will be included in later versions. There are many props at your disposal; Trees, buildings, etc. Unlike in the original, obstacles aren't considered props, so after you select your props you place the obstacles. After you have done this, your track is finished and you have the options of testing or saving it. You can access your new track, along with friends and other users tracks by clicking Explore Tracks from the main menu. Some loading features can only be accessed if the player is logged into their Facebook Account. =External Links= US version: http://www.modnation.com/en_us/minigame/index.htm UK version: http://www.modnation.com/en_gb/minigame/index.htm Category:Games